


The Things That Happen at Engagement Parties

by virus21



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Dick and Barbara are engaged, which leads to a party. Jason really doesn't care for all the love fest going on, until a certain alien princess arrives.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Things That Happen at Engagement Parties

Wayne Manor was no stranger to large gatherings. In fact, it was quiet well known for it. Ever since the early days of Thomas Wayne, the manor had lavish galas and the like for the upper crust of Gotham. 

While Thomas' son Bruce, also known as Batman, would rather not have to deal with such things, it was good to maintain appearances. And even then, it was a good way to help Gotham in ways The Batman couldn't, such as charities. 

But this gathering was neither for appearances as Gotham's richest man, nor for charity. It was to celebrate the coming together of two people close to Bruce, Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. The two announced their engagement little than a week ago and while all parties involved would rather go low key, it was not happening. The adopted son of Bruce Wayne and the police commissioner daughter getting engaged was a big deal in the gossip circles of Gotham as well as the higher class, so no escaping having a big engagement party.

All of Dick and Barbara's friends, mostly from the superhero crowd were here. Dick hung around the Titans, Babs was with Birds and varied other heroes she worked with regularly. It was a bunch of congrats, laughing and making jokes on how long the marriage will last. 

The only one who seemed to be rather uninterested in the whole affair was Jason Todd. Not to say that he wasn't happy for them, even if it was in part because now the whole will they/won't they crap would be over, its was more that he just didn't want to be here. It was mostly Alfred that insisted he come and it was hard to say no to the British butler. He would have been happy to just send a card. The fact that every single person was gushing over the engaged couple didn't help matters. He was ready to throw up if he had to hear anyone say how lovely they were as a couple. 

He pretty much stayed by the food table, drinking punch and eating was little snacks had been available and did some people watching. In that, one person caught his eye. She wasn't in the crowd, but rather was hovering over it. Jason knew who it was and possibly way she was up in the sky. 

Jason grabbed an empty metal tray off the table and angled it towards the hovering figure, hoping it would get her attention. Sure enough, she seemed to notice the shine of light in her face and stealthily flew down towards Jason, who was walking to the other side of the manor to avoid the crowds notice.

The figure met Jason at a deck at the side of the manor. The figure was Kory, one time teammate of both Jason and Dick's and of course, Dick's ex.

“Hello Kory” Jason greeted, trying to sound as friendly as he could. He had an idea of why she was hovering over the party rather than joining, but wanted to confirm it.

“Hello, Jason. I trust all is well with you” Kory was trying to sound formal. It was clear she was upset, though she was hiding it well. That fact that the emotionally expressive Kory would hide emotion was out of character, showing that something was indeed wrong.

“Yes Kory, I am well. Now care to explain why you were just hovering overhead. I kind of already know, I just want to hear you say it” Jason's tone was commanding, though not demanding. He wanted to get to the point.

Kory was hesitant. But since Jason already suspected the truth, she might as well confess “Before you get the wrong idea, this is not about jealously, nor am I under any impression of ever getting back together with Richard. It is just, all the history we have, to see such a finality over it, is getting me mixed up emotionally. For a Tamarian, that is a heavy burden”.

Jason felt empathy for the lovely alien princess. To have this placed on your shoulders was likely not a pleasant experience. Given all the crap he dealt with in his life, he could relate. Jason took Kory's wrist and took her inside the manor.

“Were are we going”? 

“Well, I doubt either of us want to go to the engagement party, so I figured we could hang out in one of the dozen or so rooms in this place”.

Kory understood Jason's logic and happily followed him to one of the manor's many upstairs bedrooms. The two laid on the bed.

“So Kory” Jason said “The whole thing with Dick, if it was going to be so hard for you, why'd you come”?

Kory left out a brief sigh “I still care for him and want him to be happy, even if it's not with me. I just underestimated how difficult it would be coming here”.

“Given your attire, it looked like a impulse decision” Kory was wearing a tight t-shirt and short shorts. While Jason's own attire was nothing to fancy, mostly a business casual outfit, it was still a little more appropriate. 

“To be fair, most of my party wear are leave little to the imagination, like many of my clothes.” Kory explained “Besides, it would be rude to take attention away from the couple on such a day”. 

Jason was enjoying this. Kory was one of few people he could take to and not get shat on for one reason or another. She was a sweet person and it was almost impossible to get on her bad side, if she even had one.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted by Kory sliding on top on him, her hands sliding on his chest.

“Kory, what are you doing”? Jason's tone was one of confusion, rather than shock.

“What do you mean? This isn't the reason you brought us to a bedroom”?

“Well no” Jason explained “I just wanted to enjoy your company and take your mind off things”.

“And this wouldn't accomplish both those goals”? She wasn't wrong. But Jason didn't know if this was a good thing to do. Kory was unbelievably beautiful and nice and he was him. Not to mention her being Dick's ex.

“Come on, Jason. This something we both want, isn't it?” Jason did want this, now that she was offering. But wanting it and if he should are two different things.

“Jason” Kory continued “Stop thinking so much. Let it happen.”

Kory got off of Jason and knelled on the floor. She removed Jason's pant to the sight of his erect penis. Without a word, she took it into her mouth. Jason was mesmerized by the sight of a sea of red bobbing up and down on his member. 

After a few brief moments, Jason pulled Kory off of his member, leaving Kory somewhat confused. Jason met Kory's gaze “Now that isn't right. You're the one that was having problems. Why should I be the one having fun”.

Jason quickly threw Kory on the bed and stripped her of her shorts. Of course she wasn't wearing underwear. Her pussy was already wet, which made things all the better as Jason began eating Kory out. Her moaning only made him intensify what he was doing. The intensity was almost unbearable to Kory. 

Jason was interrupted by something hitting his head: Kory's shirt. She was not completely naked, her breasts now exposed. Jason marveled at the size of them. He had seem some nice big ones, but Kory's were a work of art. 

Jason positioned his cock near Kory's pussy. He decided to play with her a bit, tracing the tip up and down on it. Kory let out a few whines, clearing wanting it in her. Jason finally decided to let her have her way and a quickly inserted it into her, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Now Jason had had fantasies of doing this, which to be fair, who wouldn't. Then again, he has such fantasies doing this to Donna as well and in to case, both at once. To be here, he almost couldn't believe it. Chalk it up to his pessimistic streak.

Jason kept thrusting into Kory, her huge tits swaying with each push. Jason wasn't done. Jason pulled out and turned Kory over, her perfect ass now in his sight. Jason squeezed it and rubbed his cock all over it.

“Jason, stop that now”! Kory whined “I don't like when you tease me”.

“Oh Kory. Teasing just makes it so much better when I get to the point” Jason said, cocky as usual. 

Jason re-inserted his cock into Kory, thrusting while holding her waste, only letting go to give he ass a slap. Jason increased intensity, causing Kory to pull on the bed posts, her higher strength almost ripping them out. 

Jason stopped and then laid on the bed. Kory knew what he had in mind and Kory was ready for a ride. Kory hovered over Jason's cock and slowly inserted it into her. She began bouncing up and down on it, her breasts bouncing with her. Jason couldn't help but grabbed them. They felt so nice and soft, he could play with them all day.

Kory grabbed Jason's wrists and pulled him up, his face now facing her chest “They're yours, Jason. Taste them. Come on, suck my tits.”

Jason complied, taking one of her breasts into his mouth, loving the taste of it. He moved to the other and it was just several minutes of back forth between breasts while Kory ground on his member. 

Jason then fell back on the bed, almost ready for the end. Kory could sense it as well and increased her movement, pulling out as Jason came, cum spraying in her pussy. Kory moved down, putting Jason's cock into her mouth, cleaning it off.

“Kory, we really need to talk about when we just did” Jason said, concerned about what this meant.

Kory rose from what she was doing to address Jason “And we will, but first I think I need to clean up. There is a shower nearby, yes”? Jason pointed toward the shower. Kory went in that direction as Jason rose and dressed. 

A few minutes later, Kory returned and dressed. Almost to the minute she was finished, Alfred walked into the room “I thought I heard someone in here”.

Jason and Kory nervously tried to figure out what to say before Jason finally spoke up “Well Kory came for the party and realized she was a little under dressed for such a party, so we were trying to figure out something out”.

Alfred looked like he bought it “Well then Master Jason, if I may help. There are a few ladies' dresses in one of the closets. I'll be sure to pick on of the most conservative ones, just in case”.

Alfred left and then returned minutes later with a green dress. Perfect match for Kory's red hair and orange skin. After Kory changed, she and Jason left arm and arm. Both decided to have Jason be her arm candy for this thing, just to give her a little bit of a confidence boost. 

Before they left, Alfred spoke “Master Jason, I hope in the future you will exercise more discretion I know in certain matters, you are less experienced than Master Bruce or Master Dick, but we do have guests”. 

Jason's eye went wide. How did he....who was he kidding, it's Alfred, if course he knew. Jason decided it wasn't important right now. Kory was his focus. They would talk about what comes next later. Right now, there was a party to attend.


End file.
